ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hong Kong Disneyland (Rehab 2015-2025)
Hong Kong Disneyland is going to have an ultimate makeover under the direction of Andrew Kam and Jason Chak. The size of the park will be completed doubled comparing to the original size of the park when it opened in 2005. It will feature more attractions than ever before and somehow new characters that are never introduced in any other Disney Parks. Since then, Hong Kong Disneyland will receive even more possible reviews, beating opponents like Ocean Park and Shanghai Disneyland and even become one of the happiest places on Earth. Main Street USA Attractions and Entertainment *Animation Academy *Art and History of Disneyland *City Hall *Disney's Partners Statue *Exposition Hall *Gardens of the Castle Hub *Hong Kong Disneyland Band *Hong Kong Disneyland Railroad *Magic Access Member Service Center *Main Street Vehicles *Ragtime Piano *The Story between Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse Restaurant and Refreshments *Market House Bakery *Main Street Corner Cafe *Main Street Market *Main Street Snack Bars *Plaza Inn Shops *Castle View Gifts *Centennial Hall *Center Street Boutique *Crystal Arts *Emporium *Flower St. Boutique *Main Street Sweets *Midtown Jewelry *Silhouette Studio *The Curiousity Shop *Town Square Photo *Town Square Sundries *Victorian Collection Adventureland Attractions and Entertainment *Aladdin's Flying Carpets *Cave of Wonders *Festival of the Lion King *Genie 4D show *Jungle River Cruise *Jingle River Cruise (Holiday overlay) *King Louie's Play Area *Pirates of the Caribbean *Rafts to Tarzan's Treehouse *"Spotlights of Adventure" Nighthtime Spectacular *Tarzan's Island *Tarzan's Rainforest Coaster *Tarzan's Treehouse *Enchanted Tiki Room Restaurants and Refreshments *Arabian Markets *Cricle of food *Outdoor vending cart *Mark Twain Riverboat *New Orleans Goods *River View Cafe *Safari Snacks *Tahitian Terrace *Treasures over the Seven Seas Shops *Merchandise carts Grizzly Gulch Attractions and Entertainment *Big Grizzly Mountain Runaway Mine Cars *Grizzly Gulch Welcome Show *Grizzly Gulch Shooting Gallery *Geyser Gulch *Country Bear Jamboree *Country Bear Vacation Jamboree (summer overlay) *Country Bear Jingle Bell Jamboree (holiday overlay) Restaurant and Refreshments *Lucky Nugget Saloon *Hungry Bear Restaurant Shops *Bear Necessities *Big Al's Mystic Point Attractions and Entertainment *Mystic Manor *Mystic Manor Nightmare (holiday overlay) *Gardens of Wonders *Mystic Point Freight Depot *Jason Chak and Friends meet n greet Restaurant and Refreshments *Explorer's Club Restaurant Shops *The Archive Shop Toy Story Town Attractions and Entertainment *Alien Saucers *Barrel of Fun *Cubot *Disney Infinity Game Center *Pixar Animation Studios Exhibitions *RC Racer *Slinkey Dog Coaster *Toy Soldier Boot Camp *Toy Soldier Parachute Drop *Toy Story Mania! *Toyvile Game Booths *Toy Trolley Restaurant and Refreshments *Jessie's Snack Roundup *Pizza Planet Shops *Andy's Engine *Andy's Bed Fantasyland Attraction and Entertainment *Alice's Wonderland Tour *Beauty and the Beast: Enchanted Tales *Brave: Merida's Daring Journey *Cinerella Carousel *Court of Miracles Sideshow *Disney's Treasure Hunt with Mickey and Friends *Dumbo the Flying Eleplant *Fantasyland Train Station *Fairy Tale Forest *It's A Small World *It's A Small World Christmas (Holiday overlay) *Meet Talking Mickey *Mad Hatter Tea Cups *Once Upon A Time Adventure Walkthrough *Peter Pan's Flight *Pooh's Hunny Hunt *Sleeping Beauty Castle *Snow White's Cottage *Storybook Theatre *The Sword in the Stone *Tangled: Rapunzel's Rumble Restaurant and Refreshments * Hundred Acre Wood Hunny Meals * Pinocchio Village Haus * Royal Banquet Hall (Under the Castle) * Small World Ice Cream * Snuggly Duckling Shops * Merchandise Carts * Merlin's Magic Portraits * Merlin's Treasures * Pooh's Corner * Storybook Shoppe Tomorrowland Attractions and Entertainment * Autopia * Baymax and Hiro meet n greet * Doraemon's Time Travel Adventure (opening in 2030) * Incredibles Coaster * Inside Out Memory Madness! * Iron Man Experience (Moving to Marvel Land in 2028) * Keroro's Comedy Club (opening in 2029) * Orbitron * Space Mountain * Star Wars Launch Bay (moving to Star Wars Land in 2030) * Stitch Encounter * Tron Light Runner Race * Wall E Axiom Rescue Restaurants and Refreshments * Axiom Lunch * Cosmic Crystals * Flying Saucers Snacks * Riley's Pizza Place * San Fransokyo Sushi (presented by Itacho Sushi) * Starliner Diner Shops * Axiom Shopping * Doraemon's Robot Factory * Dream Production Company Store * Edna's Store * Fred's Collections * Space Trader Marvel Universe Attractions and Entertainment * The Amazing Adventures of Spider Man * Avengers Stunt Spectacular! * Captain America: Civil Ride * Guardians in the Galaxy Mission * The Incredible Hulk Coaster * Iron Man Experience * Thor's Hammer Swing Star Wars Land (opening in 2030) (to be added) Parades and Fireworks * Happiness is here Parade * Glow in the park Halloween Parade * A Verry Merry Christmas Parade *Disney Happy Memories! *Disney Christmas Wishes! *Disney Nightmare in the sky